


Worry

by Moonystars_tarin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonystars_tarin/pseuds/Moonystars_tarin
Summary: The first time Remus is away for a mission for over a week. Sirius hasn't yet gotten used to the waiting.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an experimental work. My apology.

_Haven't seen a sunny day  
Ever since you went away  
Wonder when my baby's coming home_

_I haven't slept a wink at night  
Worrying if he's all right  
Wonder when my baby's coming home_

_Oh I really can't help cryin'  
I'm so hungry for his caress  
Though I promised I wouldn't be cryin'  
I'm not brave enough, I guess_

_Home will be a lonely place_  
_Till I kiss that funny face_  
_Wonder when my baby's coming home_

The week after Remus left for the mission was one of the darkest Sirius could remember. The last night they spent together, the aimless wandering through the streetways heading from prongs's house to somewhere they couldn’t care less until it felt like they had exhausted their leg enough to feel the dipping comfort of the beds finally. After a lot of stupid philosophy preachings, half hearted cracks, hands holding onto each others, the feel of the presence of remus's body slightly leaning into his side as they walked through the streets radiated a warmth even on the cold night, they had parted, finally calling it a night. One week and a day precisely since he had last laid eyes on Remus.

Sirius's whole week have been going on with an uneasiness, restless worry that he was sure Remus would associate with his knack for dramatics.

The crux of the problem, Sirius didn’t know where Remus was. Where he had been sent. All he knows is he's somewhere out there clawing through his days in wild in the company of werewolves. Anyone in the order couldn't tell more then he already knows. Nor that he was expecting any. Remus's had been back within the span of two or three days of the moon from his previous missions. It's been more than that. Eight days since the full moon. No signs of him. _On a job for Dumbledore_. Remus's mission was a classified information even inside the order. And the old Professor was as willing to let on his plans to him as he was a year ago. The crux of the problem is that right now it wasn’t a question of where though, it was a now a question of when.

Ten days with zero contact.

Sirius cannot repress the nagging worry that is creeping into him more and more as the time of remus's absence is getting longer. Whatever the reason of the mission, it should be done by now. He should have been here. The paranoia keeps crawling inside him when he's in his room at night, when he tosses around in his bed trying to get sleep but the bare walls in his room only seem to tangle and jumble up the loops of chaos in his mind. During the day, it's easier with the accompany of friends, with him being occupied with the business of his own missions. Sirius had known what he and his friends were getting themselves into, what risks it would involve when they had agreed to join the order. It wasn’t for him to complain now. He knew.

It wasn’t him alone in the worry, it seemed. It was Lily's frowns, James's nervous tapping with fingers on any near surface when Remus's name comes up. But, they didn't let the anxiety get the better of them. Something they both had learnt in this last span of year which Sirius quite hadn't get into his system yet. But their usual meeting for the wedding preparations or dinner at potters hold a twitchy energy. Peter would sometimes throw a floating question about Moonys return. Sirius was careful not to let his own gnawing worry show truly, revealing itself as something more than it is for the others. _Friends._

_No one else in the world who could know what it is like for him_ _._

He doesn't want anyone else knowing precisely how he feels, only for it to be used against them.

_He'll be fine. Caradoc has been gone for longer than this for missions before. It's only ten days._

Ten days.

Sirius walks in to the safehouse having been finishing his night watch with Prewett. Sore in the legs from hours of walking crouching in places. Handing Gideon the job to report back about the night, he headed towards the medi room. Hestia was hunched over a table looking through some paper. "Alright, Sirius?" she asked looking up as he walked in, scanning for injuries.  
"Yeah. All fine. A bit sore in legs. Just that." he said walking a few steps close to the table.  
Her eyes twinkled. "You'll be happy. I have some...—"  
"Er, Hestia.. Have you been here for long? Any news from him?", quickly leaping into the question he was here for. It had been a routine for last week. He had resolved to asking the same question everyday after his shifts ended. A tack he opted for incase–  
"Your Remus was here." Hestia smiled at him sympathetically. Sirius had to stop in between rubbing on his right shoulder.  
"He came back tonight. He had been here few hours back. Left an hour or half ago maybe. I sent him home to rest after patching him up." She said beaming at him.  
"Moony's back?" he spluttered. Purposely missing on how she said 'yours'. "He's here? He's hurt?" he repeated.  
"He's roughed up a little. Scathed actually." she nodded. "Weak too. Looked like he's been in pretty decent scrap." hestia said.

He nodded very slightly. He's here. Moony's back! He's heart leaps to his throat. Isn't it what he had been waiting to hear for a week. Remus's return. He had been waiting. But panic that was sweeling up in his chest weirdly mixed with the relief of his return— _Remus was hurt._

"He came back with all pieces of him along. Not the worst Sirius. He'll be fine from proper days rest. Hmm?" she added imploringly.

"How bad was it?" he asked, restlessly.

Hestia had always been pretty unpolished while voicing anything whether it was about her patients conditions or daily conversations. He wasn't quite sure he liked it or not. But now, he knew he preferred it rather than the elusive turn she was starting take. He didn't have time for that.

"Good bit scathed he was." she sighed, "External injuries and I think he's been starved."  
"I know Moody would want him to report everything as soon as he knows he was here. But I couldn't keep him here long for that. Remus needs rest now. He's really weakened." Hestia grimaced.

"I'll be off then." he moved in rush.

"Are going going to Remus's?" Hestia called back as he was about leave.

"Yes." he stopped. "He's gone home, didn't he?"

"Yeah. Make him rest. Alright? I'll tell Moody tomorrow."

"''Course." he nodded and moved. He stopped before leaving, "and Thanks, Hes! For, er.. You know, It was nice of you to wait it a bit. don't tell moody until..—" he was honestly grateful, that atleast hestia here seemed to understand the mere things that reports could wait a bit, contrast to how some in the Order might think otherwise. Too uptight ass to agree.

She shakes her head towards him, smiling.

"I did what I could manage. I told him to stay the night here. Seeing he was knackered. All the beds are unoccupied." she shrugged, " But he insisted he wanted to be alone, so I let him."

He offered a smile back and rushed out of the door

"He needs to eat too. Give him hot cocoa!!" Hestia shouted from back.

He threw thumbs up in merlin knows who's direction in the corridor before hurrying out of front door, never mind his own sore limbs.

————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric used at the beginning:  
> A Song famous in gp during the time of war, WW2— Wonder when my baby's coming home.


End file.
